The Secret girl
by charlotte120311
Summary: Ally Dawson is spy in training at the boarding school Gifted School of Miami. this school is a ALL girl school. What happens when there is a dude teacher for the 1st time in GSM. Then part of the school is blocked off. What's going on? Then the most weirdest thing happen. BOYS. Boys at the school just won't do the girls any good, but a blonde boy is not what she wanted. AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and looked at the clock. 5:07a.m. I really should introduce myself . I'm Ally Morgan Dawson and I'm not your average girl not at all. You see my parents are U.S. spies well... were. My mom works at my school and, my dad went MIA 3 years ago. I go to 'Gifted School of Miami', but it's just a cover. GSM is really a spy school so, anybody that goes here is going to be a spy when they grow up. I go and hop in the shower, my internal clock says that it's 5:25a.m. and, classes start at 6:45a.m. Once I got out of the shower I heard voices outside the door cause, in every room there is an attached bathroom.

"I'm telling you she's really coming today". I knew that voice anywhere.

"TRISH". I think I yelled so hard that the building shook. I ran out ( yes I was now dressed ) and, hugged her.

"Hey girl haven't seen you in forever" she said. "I know and, Cassidy nose deep in a book."

"Hi Ally did you know that the body has 206 bones in the body?" "Yes I know that Cass."

These girls are my best friends, they have been there when body changes happened, when my dad was declared MIA. Trish is quite muscular than other girls and, she still looks beautiful with her dark skin, long black curly hair, the funny thing is that when she 'trips' every boy will run over to her and help her up. Even though she doesn't need it, her parents are MI6 agents in London.

Now Cassidy is the complete opposite of Trish. She is the smallest in our class, her face is always in a book, and she will never well most likely throw a punch. She has long blonde hair, glasses but, she now wears contacts. Her petite body is better spent in a lab testing chemicals, more than be in gym class.

"Ally? Hello?" Trish asked me, "What." "It's time for classes." What there is no way it's 6:40. That means we missed breakfast, the morning talk with head mistress aka my mom. Yup you heard me right my mom is head mistress. "Well than let's go" I said in a hurry cause Trish and I are finally able to sign up for Covert Operations, but the catch is our school an all girl school, and our Cove Ops teacher is a dude. Say What? The thing is it's all just a rumor.

So we walk down the grand walkway, and Cassidy walked away to go to the lab. While Trish and I went to looked for the group of future under cover girls. We found the group looking lost cause, nobody could find where the classroom would be.

"Where's the classroom?" asked Brooke. "Right here. Now let's go were late" said a mans voice.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>Hey so this is my 1st story so it might not be that good and the plot is from Gallager Girls book series and I don't own that or Austin and ally<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I turned around almost every girl was goggle eyeing him, which I think was super weird cause they will never have him.

"Let's get class started. I'm Mr. Starr."

"Okay when you are under cover and, you have to pass information to another without anyone noticing. How would you do it?"

I wanted to raise my hand but, he called on Trish. This will be good. "You have to walk close enough to pass whatever your trying to give or get from the target, and make sure the person doesn't notice until your of range." What she said was right but, he had something else to add. "Yes, thank you". Wow not what I was expecting from a CIA agent. Not at all.

"Okay class is over today so, after dinner you are to report to the main doors, be dressed in black or dark NOT tell anyone. That includes the headmistress, .

"Okay" I said. That was weird. "Hey Trish do you want to go and, see Cassidy now?" I asked her.

"Sure why not. Let's just hope that she doesn't blow any of us up tho." she told me. "I know like the last time."

We walked to the lab and, right before we opened the door there was a loud boom and, we were thrown back.

"Sorry guys, I mixed the wrong chemicals and BOOM!" said Cassidy.

"Whatever" said Trish. I elbowed her. "What" Trish asked me.

"Be nicer it's the 1st day of 1st tri cool down cause, god knows this will happen again. So shut up" I almost yelled. "Okay sorry".

"It's okay it always happens around this time so... ya." said Cassidy.

We all helped pick up the broken glass and, left to go back to our rooms to clean up ourselves for the dinner.

"Come on Trish and Cassidy it's the dinner... well it's in 15 minuets but, I want to go now so our dinner isn't cold".

"Okay let's go". Cass said walking out the door with book in hand.

"No give me the book". I said to her. "Why can't I take it I'm almost done."

"No". I said and, she knows that she ain't taking it. "Okay". she finally caved in.

"You know you would be a really good integrator." Trish looked at me with a real hard look.

"Trying to give the stink eye I see." I told Trish. "Maybe?" The look on her face slowly went away.

"HAHAHAHA . I knew you couldn't keep the look straight." I yelled at Trish.

"Oh shut up Ally stop bragging." Trish said.

"Come on let's go eat". I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got to the dinning hall, we got our food and we sat down. There were whispers about how there might be a guy teacher. There always is a 2nd meeting with the headmistress in case you missed the 1st one getting to class. Soon more people started to come in. Sat at the right tables cause, we are only 8th graders. The system is 7th graders in the very front and, 12th graders in the back. so we're almost in the middle.

"Hey I hear that this year there is a guy teacher?" asked Kate. Her parents are Interpol.

"Yes it's true. He's my teacher this year for cove ops." I told her. "His name is ."

We all heard the mic squeak and, everyone stopped talking. I looked up at the stage where my mom was not standing. Like what that the hell my mom always does the meetings. "What's going on Ally, doesn't your mom always do these?" Kate you could nearly hear her. "Ya Kate she does."

All that's going through my mind is where my mom is. Is she on a mission the CIA gave her last minuet? Is she Being held hostage but, hopefully that isn't true and she's just talking to the new teacher.

"Welcome today 7th graders through 12th graders." "I am standing here today for headmistress Dawson while she is gone for the time being."

After I heard that I totally thought the worst things but, the biggest thing I wouldn't or even couldn't deal with is if she died like my dad. You see my dad died on a mssion. He was deep under cover and, just disappeared there was a search and rescue team was looking for him for like 4 weeks and, just gave up. Once that happened they pulled my mom out of field work and, put her in charge here. My mom and me never talk about it either, which really pissed me off.

"Thank you all for coming to the meeting." "Yes Mrs. Evergreen." We all said back to her.

Once we all left and, were back in your rooms I was devoured with all sorts of questions. "Guys I'm not in the mood to talk alright." I practically yelled at them.

"Okay we get that but, we have that cove ops thing tonight." said Trish "Ugh your right."

Once we got in our black outfits I got a text that read DO NOT WEAR BLACK! you could tell is was from Starr. So me and Trish changed again. She wore a black leather skirt that went to about over her knees and a shirt that said 'Don't mess with the big guns' with 2 inch high heels.

I wore blue skinny jeans with my black converse and, my shirt was from a PINK concert from 4 days ago (1) with a black leather jacket that was my dads.

We went to the main doors where everybody else was and, they all had a file in hand. Once we got all the way down there we were handed a file. It said what we were doing in the big city of Miami. So Kate started with the coin and, she had to pass it to another girl with out anyone noticing which wasn't going to be that hard. Then there's a twist like always if you have the coin longer that for 10 minuets your out. That was going to be hard. Real hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating with my school work time just slipped. I promise to update by the 22nd. **

* * *

><p>Once we all got in the van we found seats and, all were quiet. I sat next to Trish and Kate cause Cassidy didn't sign up for cove ops.<p>

"Okay, Kate will start and she will pass it as you read everybody has to have the coin twice." said.

Okay I thought about it might not be that hard but, the thing with being a student at our school is that you always get glares. Well cause are cover is to be snotty kids when were not. So we don't go out in public a lot but, when we do it's most likely for things like this. When we got to where we were going we all got out and, just stared we were at the cities fall dance. "Okay". I whispered to myself. "I can do this."

"Okay Kate walk 20 yards straight and, start to find the girls." Starr said through the coms.

I walked to the refreshment table and, got a glass of punch when a blonde boy came up and also got punch.

"HI I'm Austin." I didn't realise he was talking to me so I just kept getting more punch. "Hello?" then I realised he was talking to me.

"Um hi i didn't notice you were talking to me. I'm Ally." I said quite nervously and I have know idea why. God it makes my stomach ach. Then I felt the coin slip in my hand crap. "Well I have to go." I told him rather fast cause honestly I didn't wanna leave but, I had to get rid of this damn coin. "Well if you have to go can I have your phone number some time?" he asked. "Uh sure here you go." Then when I noticed I only had like 5 minuets to get rid of this I ran away. Once I saw Trish I slowed down and, walked within the crowd. I was about to slip the coin into hand but, I heard shouting behind me I turned around. I was about to try to break up the fight but, I still have only 2 minuets. I run behind crowd and run. Then I notice Trish's hair. I run up behind her slide the coin and, backup and disappear. I walk back to the van I'm the 1st one. As Starr turns around he says "Nice job getting the coin to Trish Ally this shows that you can make the target scared if you don't show up last minute." Oh My God creepy teacher gave me compliment. "T-thanks." Ugh my damn stutter. "Well go get all the girls rounded up and, let's go back to the school" he said. "Ya sure" God why am I all of a sudden scared. I go and find Trish and, tell to help me grab all the girls. Once we all get in the van and, get back at the school we are ordered to go to bed. When me and Trish got in the room there lies a passed out Cassidy. "Let's just go to bed." I whispered to her. When we get changed and, in bed I start to think about that boy... Austin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone thank you for the reviews. It keeps me going.**

**P.S. if you have read the books the story I'm writing won't be all the same.**

* * *

><p>When I got up I went to take a shower but, I didn't wanna get up so I kind of just rolled out of bed. The bad thing is that I'm on the top of the bunks and, Trish is underneath me. Also I don't have a rail that protects if I fall and, that's what I did. Fall. When I get up from falling I hop in the shower and, get out in record time. As I'm getting dressed I hear Cass get up. Thank god we have no school on the weekends. I get dressed in red capris and ,a black shirt with a grey smile on it with sandals. I walk out of the room and, walk to my moms office. I knock and, she's there thank you very much.<p>

"Hi sweetie." my mom says. "Hi mom. Where were you?" I asked I wanted questions. NOW.

"I was just on a short mission no biggie."

"Sure its no biggie I had no idea where you were hell you could of been dead like dad and, I never would of known." after that I storm out of there and, go out the front doors of the school. I walk to where we had our cove ops yesterday, in search of that blonde boy. I forgot I have his number. I text him saying I'm at the corner of Adams and 2 ave. and, if he wants to have coffee. He responds about 3 minuets later saying sure. I walk to the nearest coffee shop and, grab a hot chocolate cause I'm boring. When he comes in he sees me with in a matter of seconds. He walks up to the counter asks for something and, comes over with his drink.

"Hello Ally nice to see you." that smile will be the death of me even before I'm an spy. GREAT.

"Hi Austin I was just walking around being board out of my mind so, I thought let's text someone new and, there you were." I without stuttering thank god once again. I got a text from Cass saying we have a emergency and, that I have to be there. REALLY. right after this amazing moment.

"I'm so sorry but, my friend just broke her leg and, is being rushed to hospital. " I have to go." I said gathering my bag and, drink.

"Can I take you there?" Awe he wants to take me there. No Ally he can't. "I'm sorry but, I think it might be better with the people she knows most."

"It's okay I'll see you later okay?" he asked. "Ya bye Austin." "Bye Ally."

As I walk away I slowly turn around just to see where Austin is and, he is walking out the other door. I start running and, I spill my drink on my hand so as I'm running I throw it away. Once I get to 185th st. and 216th ave. I knew that it was just like 5 minuets away. When I get there I notice there in code black. I run around to the back of the school and, go through the trap door. I run through the school cause I'm in 8th grade and I'm on the 12th grade level. I keep running but, slow down when I hear a door open behind me. I round the corner just in time so whoever is in the hallway can't see me. I peer over the wall to see a 12th grader looking out of the door. I start to run slower as I get closer to our room I hear something that doesn't really make me happy. My mother. I sprint to the door try to open it but, Cass being Cass it's locked. Right when Trish opens the door, my mom rounds the corner. I grab short shorts with a old ratty shirt and, tell them no questions asked. I sprint into the bathroom, change, walk back out and, climb onto my bed right then the door opens. My mother with a new girl.

"Hi girls this is your new roommate Brooke." she shut the door.

"Hi I'm Brooke what's your name?"

"Cassidy but, you can call me Cass."

"Trish and, please don't get on my bad side." typical Trish.

"Ally and, I hope you really don't get on her bad side." I said pointing to Trish.

"Well hi hopefully we become friends and, I don't get on Trish's bad side.

She seems okay for now.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard noises at about 3 am. I get and walk to where I hear the noises when I notice it's coming from upstairs. As I go to see what's happening I notice that the 12th graders are being moved another floor. I go behind Marley and, whisper to her.

"Where are you going." At 1st shes startled but quickly recovers and, says back.

"To bunk with the 11th graders. I have no idea why?" She says.

I slowly slip back behind the group and, go through a secret passageway and, make my way to the 8th grade floor. As I slip back into bed and, notice one of the girls is in the bathroom. Right when I put my head down the door opens. It's Brooke.

"I swear this school is so big mom." awe she's talking to her mom.

"Okay bye mom, love you." she hangs up and, goes back to bed.

When we all get up in thee morning we head to the dinning hall. I'm dressed in white jeans and just a plain grey shirt, with light brown boots. Trish is wearing the school skirt with a black leather jacket. Cass is wearing the regular school outfit and, Brooke the same a Cassidy. I notice my mom is at the stage and, is about to talk to us.

"Girls! Today and the next trimester we will be inviting Blackthorn Institution to stay with us." all the girls are shocked.

"They will be here in 24 hours." "CLEAN UP!" she yells. We all walk/run briskly to our rooms and, clean up.

"Hey Cass where is Blackthorn Institution." I asked her, cause if we have to stay undercover for 2 months I will like die.

"Let's just go to the libary and look through the books." She said.

We walked to the libary and, started looking through all the books but couldn't find a thing. I stopped and, asked if they wanted lunch. They did and, I went to the dinning hall. Once I brought it back to the libary all the girls are knee deep in books.

"Here's lunch eveybody. Come and get it." I yelled. They ran over and started eating. Right when we were done we got back to finding out who these people are.

I go up to one of the top shleves and, pick up a book. Just as I'm about to open it, I hear a shout. "I think I found it ." Yells Brooke. I drop the book and run to her nearly tackling her.

"Let us see." We chant. As she opens the book I notice there is a bookmark and, I grab the book from her. I pull it out and look at the page marked. This is what it said.

TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PICK UP BOOK 24 (BLACKTHORN). Thats when I reliase that the book I had was book 24. I drop the book and, sprint to the place where I dropped it. I pick it up and, look at the 1st page. It's labeled Blackthorn. I hear footsteps behind me and, gasps. As I skim the pages I see the gold.

just as I'm about to read what happens the school is put in code black. I put the book up my shirt and, we briskly walk to our rooms. I open the book again but, of course my mom comes in and, walks up to me. Takes the book and, leaves. As we all go to bed I think about why my mom took the book. It gets me wondering what is my mom hiding, who are blackthorn, and why are we in code black. All of these things go on in my head but, the one thing is and, why my brain always comes back to this but does is Austin.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up I go straight to the dinning hall, because I don't really wanna talk to my friends at the moment. I just want some peace and, quiet. Right as I'm about to round the corner to thee dinning hall I notice that most of the girls are watching something, talking to each other, play hand games, reviewing for quizzes. I grab my lunch and I walk out of the dinning hall. I walk to the Gilly's sword and, pick up a book that's brown and white. It opens a secret room which I gladly walk into. You see when I 1st got here I never really made friends-that is until the end of 7th grade. I never have told anyone about my secret passageways ,because I like to keep them to my self. I walk down the long hallway and, make my way to a huge window that looks over the backyard of our school where the PE barn is. I sit in the bean bag chair I must of brought down there a long time ago. I think about what has happened up till now. Learning that things between Trish and Cassidy are okay-they had this really big fight at the end of 7th grade, meeting Austin, learning that we now have a boy teacher, that boys will come here for a whole trimester. It just is mind blowing for what has happened in 6 days. Once I'm done eating I put the bean bag back in it's little secret spot and, walk back to the dinning hall. I dump my tray and, as I'm walking back to my room a 9th grader calls me over to her group of friends.

"Hey guys this is Ally Dawson. the headmistress daughter." she says and, as I'm listening to the conversation I pickup that the girl who called me over her name is Roxy. I just slowly slip away from the group without them noticing and, finally walk back up to my room. When I walk into the room I'm bombarded with questions. I just ignore them grab a black shirt with tons of music lyrics on it from tons of different artists and, some blue skinny jeans. When I walk out everyone is gone except Trish.

"Hey girl why you so quiet toady?" she asks me. At 1st I don't wanna respond but, I do anyway.

"I don't know but, just the thought of that my mom doesn't want me to learn about Blackthorn erks me so much." I tell telling the truth cause I know she will understand. "I get that your mad but, that doesn't give you the right to shut us out." that's all she says and, then leaves me to think. I grab my bag and, walk to class. My 1st class is P.E. I walk out and, change into my clothes. I'm the 1st one there. I start looking around and notice a punching bag, I walk up to it. I punch it lightly at 1st. Then I just let all my anger out. I punch and punch and punch. After a while one girl comes in and, notices me. She just nods and keeps walking. I go at it again harder than I think ever before. I do a round house spin kick and catch my breath. I am about to go at it again when I hear clapping. It's Trish, Cassidy, and Brooke along with the rest of the class. I walk up to coach and, she says 'good job'. I say thanks and, walk back with the rest of the class. All the girls are super excited. I bet it's cause Blackthorn is coming today at 7:00pm sharp. Hopefully. I space out right after the coach says we are learning what I just did. She says that I can help anyone who needs help. I walk over to a struggling 7th grader.

"What you have to do is get your leg higher as you spin to keep it up in the air." I tell her showing her what she's doing wrong. She does what I told her and is one of the 1st ones to get it right. After helping almost everyone class is over. I go to the locker rooms and change. As I'm walking out I hear Brooke outside talking to someone.

"I'm telling you she got it spot on." she says to this mysterious person. "Well just keep a eye on her." After this little conversation I know for sure that she and, someone else are traders. I walk to my 2nd class. Cove ops. Thank god Brooke isn't in this class. I walk in and, it in my spot.

"Today we will be taking a test on our last cove ops in the own of Miami." "Ally pass them out." Mr. Starr says. I get up and, walk to his desk. I take the papers and, pass them out. Once I'm done I sit back down. The test is an essay. This random essay is about what part you had in op. I wonder if that means I have to put that I met Austin in there. I won't cause I don't wanna explain all of that so, I leave it out. Once I'm done with the essay( leaving Austin out ) I turn it in. All the rest of our classes were canceled cause of Blackthorn. When I got back into my room and, everyone was in there cleaning up there part of the room.

"Guys you don't have to clean it's not like the boys are coming in here." I said trying to make my point clear.

"Ya well maybe we want to clean god Ally!" Brooke yelled at me. "God sorry Brooke do what ever you want." I said calmly cause I don't wanna start a problem with me now knowing she's all mixed up in this crazy mojo. I climb up to my bunk and, make my bed, and clean up the shelf that's screwed to the wall. Once I'm done we hear something outside we look out the window cause ours is right on the front of the school. We see 4 vans pull into the drive. Black vans. Tinted windows. All things lead to one thing. Blackthorn. Over the intercoms we hear my moms voice saying,' Blackthorn is here come to the dinning Hall.' then the voice went away. We all went down and, I stayed behind. Just as I walk into the hall I see the main door open. A red head walks in, followed by a brown haired kid and, after that a blonde haired boy. I don't get a good look at the blonde cause Trish pulls me away. When they walk in I am shocked by far the most epic twist. The blonde boy is none other than the one and only... Austin Moon.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys walk up to the stage and, go one by one explaining who they are. The 1st boy is that red head.

"Hi I'm Dez Christley." "I am in cove ops and, my parents are FBI agents that are in deep cover some where." I wonder if that's one of Austin's friends. Next up are some other boys but, I space out by looking at Austin. I can't believe it. Not at all. Next the brown haired boy that was the 2nd one that came in.

"Hi I'm Dallas Fritz." "I spend most of my time in labs creating chemicals, and my parents are NSA." At that Cassidy perks up. I lean over to her and, whisper to her 'Bet your in love' she nods slowly. Next up is Austin and by now I think he notices me.

"Hi I'm Austin Moon." "I'm in cove ops and, my parents are somewhere." right when he turns around to go back to his friends I see him wink at me I think. They walk out and, the girls follow them back to there rooms. Well are rooms. When we get inside we all change. I change into some track shorts and a red shirt with Maroon 5 on it. I climb into bed and, when I put my head down I feel something under my pillow. I grab it and, look for my phone to use it as a light. When I open it I see that's it's a note from somebody named A.

_Hi. This is really weird to meet me like this after your friend 'broke' her leg. Meet me by the 2nd set of stairs at midnight. _

_Your friend, A._

I set a alarm for 12:00 and, let myself fall asleep. When my alarm goes off I slip out of bed, careful not to wake anybody. When I get to the top of the stairs I see a hunched over figure. Austin. I slowly walk down the stairs and, sit next to him. He doesn't say anything at 1st but, when he is about to talk I stop him. Cause I need answers.

"Why do you go to Blackthorn and, what is it, what do you do? And don't give me a line of crap tell me the truth." I say firmly. He sighs and, mumbles somethings I can't hear. "What was that?" I ask him in the same tone.

"Blackthorn is a school like yours. I go there because It's who I am. And, I train to become a spy. DUH." He says in a clear tone.  
>"If that's true then how come my own mom wouldn't let me read about your school? See your lying." I say and, get up. I start walking up stairs so, I can go back to bed when a arm pulls me back.<p>

"I don't know that's something to ask your mom isn't it." He says a little it louder.

"Keep your voice down." I warn him.

I walk away while he's trying to see if anyone is coming the other way. As I reach the top of the stairs and, round the corner I hear Austin swear at himself for losing me. I walk up to my room, and I slip back into bed and I think about what just happened there at that moment. I think about how the 1st boy I met was nothing like the books or, the movies, or even those super cheesy songs. This will be a long term a long one.

-line break-

When I wake up I look at my phone and, see a message from my mom to everyone saying that because of the boys being there interfered with peoples time of class. So we were to go to our 1st hour well everyone was going to Mrs. sherlpocks room to see who our partner was going to be. The partner was to follow you to every class for the whole trimester. As I walked into the room I was greeted by a 12th grader handing out numbers. You were to find a boy with the same number and, that was your partner. I opened the sheet of paper and, I looked at my number. 12. I just waited for Trish and or Cassidy to walk in and, have me walk around with them. They weren't in the room when I woke up. I got up and, walked up to a black haired boy.

"Whats your number?" I asked him with nervousness in my voice. "17". said the boy.

"Um do you know who has 12?" I said with more confidence. "Um that boy over there." I looked to see where he was pointed. Austin. "Um thanks." I said with the stupid nervousness I started with. I walk over to him look up I say...

"Your my partner welcome to my world."

I walk away and call over my shoulder "You better hurry 1st hour is gym and, if yo- we're late we run 12 laps around the school." I hear chuckling that must be from his friends and, footsteps behind me. When we get there we part separate different ways. I change in like 2 minuets and, when I walk out no ones out there so I walk up to the bag hanging from the beam. I start slow and, get faster and faster. When I'm at my high I lift my leg up and, when my 1st leg hits or about half way before I lift up my other leg so now it's like I'm flying. I spin over having my 1st leg touching the floor once again. I land if perfectly and, I stop and catch ,my breath. I feel tons of eyes on the back of my head. I slowly turn around and, see like 75 people staring at me I yell " Would you all stop staring and, get ready!" I start again and, I stop when I notice Austin talking to his friends. I slip into the hallway and, climb a secret way up to the rafters. I slowly start to slip down the beam while having no one noticing me except the coach who looks at me questionably I point at the boys and, she just nods. I keep going and, now I'm almost right behind Austin. I now can hear there whole conversation.

"What she did was like amazing i haven't seen anyone do that well only in the movies." says the red head I recall as Dez.

"I don't understand hoe she didn't fall under the pressure." says Elliot I think.

"Well I think that we can all learn something from her." Says Austin. I see him turn around and, stare at the wall. I think I hear him say under his breath " I know I can." And with that I sink away back to class.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk to my room getting ready to go to dinner when I hear Brooke again.

"Once again amazing moves. " she said.

"I need to get that kind of training cause that's the only way I'll be able to beat her." She huffed in frustration and hung up the phone. I walk to my part of the closet that I share with Trish and, pull out a mid leg length dress that's out school colors. I walk into the bathroom and change. I walk to the barn and when I get there I see her drenched in sweat.

"Trish what do you think your doing?" I yelled at her. She looked at me ripping out her headphones.

"I'm trying to get that move you did in class earlier." she said with the same power as me.

"You don't have to get that move Trish your amazing in every way possible." Once I said that she stopped and, looked at me with her brown eyes. I kept going. " You should never have to change for anybody you got me?" I said loud and clear because Trish should know this. She looks from me to the punching bag to me and back at the bag.

"Okay." she says. We walk back to the dinning hall and eat our dinner when Austin and his friends come up to our table.

"Can we sit here." Dez (I think) asks. "Sure why not." I say. They sit down Austin sits right across from me. Everybody starts talking when I get a kick in the leg. I look up and, see Austin smirking. I give him the '_The you better not do that again or I will murder you' _He takes the sign and, starts talking to Dez. We all get up and, go to class when Dallas asks.

"We all have memorized the national clock so, we don't need bells or clocks... most of the time." Trish says remembering when her and I were knocked out and, almost kidnapped.

As we split up and, walk to class. We get into the sub levels and, sit down in our spots only to find there is nobody in the room except us (Me, Austin, Dez, Trish, and some others. We all got texts saying that we were to come back to this room after hours. We all looked at each other and, just nodded and left the room to our own rooms. When we got there all of Brooke's things were gone even the bed.

"Okay this is weird..." I said trailing off. We searched the room and, we used Cassidys' bug finder. We found One bug that was in the light that is on top of my little tiny half shelf.

"Why was it closer to me that rather being in the middle and, getting all of our conversations?" I asked trying to fit everything together.

"I don't know Ally but, be careful cause she would always kinda ignore you." said Trish.

"Whatever this is - I say gesturing around the room - or whoever did this will have to wait until tommrow." I said just wanting to take a nap or better yet a whole 12 hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody sorry for not updating in FOREVER <strong>

**I had this bet with my dad if i got all A's I could get my own laptop but I had to raise my grades a lot so that is why I wasn't on in for so long and, now that the 2nd term is over I should be able to update more  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

When I get up I see that the bathroom light is on. I climb down the ladder and, slowly walk to the door. I peer through the door and, see Cass trying to get into her jeans which I will tell you straight up was not a pretty sight. I walk over to my closet and, grab the regular formal school outfit. I hurry and, get dressed and, look over to where Trish should be but, wasn't. I walk over to the door again and, see that Cass isn't there. What the hell I think to myself. How could she of gotten out of the bathroom without me? I walk down to the dinning hall and, look into the room but, no one's there. WHAT. THE. HELL. Right as I'm about to turn around a dark black bag goes around my head. I scream as loud as I could. Our school was supposed to be the safest school in the country. I quiet down when I hear someone talking. I notice that it's a male talking to a female. That's when I get mad. I process the voices. Brooke and, Austin are carrying me.

I get thrown in the back of the van. I start to move my wrists and, soon enough I get undone from the rope they tied before. I rip the bag off my head. The in side of the van is white which most likely means the outside is black. I slowly walk /crawl the door. Of course Austin never checked my body for my lock pick pouch that I have with me all the time. I pick the lock and, just bearly open the door just incase there is another van or car behind it. I close it when I notice that we just got to new york. I just sit down and, feel for my i pod i know I stashed in my boot. I look at the time and, it's 5:39pm. I got to my music and, play timber. Sometime I fall asleep and, am woken by voices outside.

"Why would we help yo unaymore we just don't want our families to get hurt anymore." a female voice said sounding like Austin.

"Because you all are my monkeys now once your part of the circle you can't ever leave." said Brooke.

"Well why can't I leave you can't be there for me anymore you are turned and, you can't ever go back." he said raising his voice.

"Well son this is how it is now grab the girl I need answers right away." She paused foe a couple of seconds (14 seconds) "Go back to the school and, find the journal." she said with her heels clacking away. I grabbed the rope and, tie my hands back together so it like I never was untied. I put my head down right when he opens the door. He climbs in grabs me and, the bag, puts it over my head ut pauses for a few moments an says 'screw it'. He rips the bag off my head and, says something I never saw coming.

"we need to leave." "NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a horrible person. I never updated this month :( <strong>

**Anyway i have a volleyball playdate in St. Cloud MN ( Where I live) and, maybe be able to update in the car. Who knows. **


	11. Chapter 11

sorry everybody i am going to start typing more often cause i stay home all dayyyyy. But the reason. I havent updated is my grandma might have cancer so we all have been trying to be there for her. Anyway thanks for reviews and favs and follows. And i kinda left a cliffy but here we go.

* * *

><p><em>we need to leave. NOW!<em>

* * *

><p>He pulls me hard and we run into the nearby corn fields. We stop short we hear screaming.<p>

"Where are they!" Brooke screams. "Find them."

We start running again, but faster. I start to feel light-headed and abruptly fall into the ground. Austin must of picked me up cause suddenly we are running again but, I am being carried.

"Austin." I say my voice quivering.

"What Ally I am trying to keep you alive." He says back in a hushed tone.

"Why are you doing this and, why was Trish there?" I say starting to get tired.

"Trish was helping me get you back Brooke never knew she was there and, my mom is just very crazy." He says starting to slow down but, speeding up when we hears a gun shot.

"Where is Trish?" I ask getting nevours.

"She's at the edge of the highway with Dez." His voice getting very a weird.

"Uh okay but hurry i dont feel good." I say with worry clearly in my voice.

"Oh god Ally we are almost there." "Ally... Ally!" I hear him screaming but after that i dont hear a thing.

I hear whispering as I wake up. I start to sit up but, my head pounds like I have a hangover. I open my eyes and see Austin looking over me. He doesn't notice im awake. This is when I really notice his features. His bright golden eyes, Blonde hair. He really is a cute guy. Um anyway I try once again to sit up and my head doesnt pound as much as it did before.

"Hey." Austin says in a hushed tone. "Dont talk Trish and Dez are on the phone Calling the school."

"Okay." Thats all I say back and I take in everything around me, we are in a white van, me and Austin are in the way back, and Austin is laying right next to me. I start to feel tired and drift but, right when i close my eyes Trish says.. "We have BIG problems."

* * *

><p><strong>once again i am very sorry for not updating and for this to be very short but school is out in<strong> **5 days!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am updating again today cause i have nothing to do cause its going to rain all day! Not fun. Anyway I need names for good people (from the school) and people that are in the circle of Cavan and for the inner circle. So PM me any names you would want in the story. Thanks here is the chapter! **

* * *

><p>We have some BIG problems!<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Trish?" "Big problems?" I ask in confusion.<p>

"Catherine and Brooke are the problem!" Trish yells directing her yells to Austin.

"What I thought that Brooke was just an messanger!" Austin yells back.

"Well you were wrong!" "Brooke is a level three in the CIA spectrum. She knows about Gallahger, blackthron, what happened to Ally's dad, an-" I cut Trish off right there.

"What ever is going on you WILL TELL ME, and never EVER mention my dad in this!" I scream at all of them. After I say this everybody goes quiet.

"I'm sorry Ally I know what happened to your dad is really sad but, alot more than feelings are at stake here, okay?" Trish says in a normal voice.

"I know this is a lot to take in Ally so just get some rest." Austin says calming me down.

"Ya okay". I say agreeing with him. I lay down and pull my sweatshirt to reval my light orange tank-top. I gather my sweatshirt in a ball for a pillow and close my eyes as I listen to Austin,Trish, and Dez's little chat.

"Austin you shourld tell her the truth." Dez says to everybody.

"She's not ready yet. Have you seen her, if anybody dares mention something about her dad she explodes." Austin says kinda hurting my feelings but, its the cold hard truth and I guess I cant help it either. My dad is a really hard topic for me.

"I will tell her when I feel she's ready for it. When i dont know." And with that he comes and lays next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and sniffs my hair.

"Good night Ally. I wont let anything happen to you, I promise." He says quietly.

"Okay I whisper back to him. I don't think he hears me so, I start to drift for real. Just when I pass out I hear him whisper once again.

"Be safe your always going to be safe with me." and with that I drift with a huge smile.

But did I only know that tommrow would be the biggest day of my life. Our life.

* * *

><p>I wake up to being jurked around in the back of the van. I punch Austin, and he moans. He rolls over, mumbles something. I look out the back out window and, notice 3 black SUV's following us. Somebody leans out the car window and has a gun.<p>

"TRISH!" I yell to the front of the van.

"WE HAVE PROBLEMS ALLY! NOT JUST YOURS BEING CHASED" She screams. Dez speeds up. Oh boy are we in some deep deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>So not the longest update but I have like 2 days left of school! <strong>

**Locker clean out tommrow, 3 hours friday. **

**BYe**

**read and review **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey** everybody sorry** **I haven't updated I in a SUPER long time. My grandma finally is getting the right care she needs and with school starting Ill get to see everybody . Anyway even though I dont update like ever I wont give up or delete the story. I just thought you all should know that. And thanks to the guest that updated thats what helped me update today. Also I have been writing down stories in a notebook so when I get really far I can update those as well. It's about Austin being popular but having the secret passion to sing and play instruments ,but Ally is the girl that goes unnoticed by everyone else and shares the same passion. They both sing in class and meet and become music buddies and go on a weekend trip together to play music at a place far away from Miami. They become closer and closer and, who knows maybe they just might fall for each other in the process. Any way here is the story and sorry if the spelling is wrong I dont know if i will spell check it sometimes I forget. **

* * *

><p>WE ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!<p>

* * *

><p>Crap. Crap is the only thing I can think of right now. Why me, why us? What did I ever do to deserve all this pain?<p>

"Ally...Ally...ALLY!" God why does Austin always bug me.

"What Austin?" I ask looking back out the car windows.

"Things are gonna get really bumpy okay?" He said.

"Wait wha-" I get cut off by screeching tires. We turn off the road into what looks like corn.

"Why are we in a corn field?!" I scream.

"Cause its a short cut back to the school and we will be safe there. Just call your mom and tell her that we are being chased and that they have guns." Trish says while we all are jurked to the left. I grab my phone out of my pocket and start typing to call her. I press call and it rings and rings ,but then she finally picks up.

"Hello Headmaster Dawson speaking." she says in the mono tone voice she uses in the office.

"Mom we are being chased we are about 10 minuets away from the school cutting through the corn field. Open the gates up when you see a van cause that will be us ,oh and they have guns also." I say with no breath left.

"Okay honey but come STRAIGHT to my office. Got It?" she says with worry in her voice. She hangs up and we make another sharp turn to the right making we fall onto Austin.

"Sorry Austin." I mumble crawling away to the opposite side of the van. I sit down and close my eyes for a couple of seconds. All thats happened and I'm not all that mad at Austin. I wonder why? We get out of the corn fields and head to the school. I see the school land and Trish drives faster. We hand a right and drive around the school and park the van. We climb out and walk to my moms office. Once we get there I walk right in with the rest following my suit.

"MOM!" I yell jumping into her embrace. "I missed you and, we have a lot to tell you." I say while we all take a seat.

"Start from the very beginning." she says putting the stuff on her desk away.

"Well Brooke made me try to get close to Ally so I could kidnap her cause she wants this journal that was her dads. I asked Trish and Dez to help me and they said yes." Austin starts us off.

"We got her into the van and Trish and Dez went to the front to talk to each other about what you would have to ask them ,and I went to find Brooke to tell her we got her. Once I found her she said to bring her to some place about 40 miles from here. Once we got there I opened the doors to find her asleep but, she untied herself. She was listening to music. I grabbed her and was about to take her in to the house that was there but, I caved and ran to the van that Trish and Dez followed us with and laid her in the back and told them to drive back to the school and to hurry." He says to my mom.

"I never wanted to but she mad- forced me amd I had no choice to." He says hanging his head down in shame.

"I did it because I had to make sure she stayed safe and the only way to do that was to pretend to be bad and I convinced Dez to help me also." Trish says looking straight at my mom.

"Okay you all may leave and, sleep in tommrow youll need it. I'll tell all of your teachers." My mom says. We walk out and go up to our rooms. I open the door to see a passed out Cassidy with about 6 bottles of coke laying around her with 10 books about Blackthorn.

"Oh god." I mumble to myself. I bend down to see what she was reading and it said that Blackthorn students were used to create mobs and things like the circle... what war did we just start?

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a little short but I have sports tryouts in 15 minuets. Thanks for everyone who followed reviewed and read my story see you all MUCH MUCh sooner.<strong>


End file.
